Nightmares
by amberlock
Summary: Set in OOTP Ginny has nightmares about the Chamber of Secrets anf Sirius wakes her up. PLEASE RR. I need help.
1. Chapter 1

The journey to Grimmauld Place had been exhausting. They could not ask the Ministry for cars so they had all been crammed into one ordinary people mover. All of them. In a space that small. Including Fred and George. Her mother had placed her between Fred and George in a vain attempt to stop them destroying the car or anything else. All this had done was make sure she took the brunt of any pranks.

Just outside London they had 'accidentally' let off several Fillibuster's fireworks leaving her with considerably less skin and hair. They had then tried to cheer her up by dropping Bounce Bombs out the window to blow up behind the car. The look on her Dad's face as the Muggle motorists yelled and swerved had been priceless. When they were nearing Grimmauld Place they had let off a Dungbomb. This really was an accident as neither of the twins had a burning desire to suffocate and as they pulled up everyone jumped out of the car choking and swearing; staggering over the grass.

"I take it you didn't find the journey boring then." said a composed Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Dumbledore!" gasped Molly "We didn't know you would be here"

"Well I have to be" he said handing out slips of paper. "Ta" he said and disappeared with a small pop. Ginny read it and looked up as a house appeared; she smiled realizes Dumbledore must be the secret keeper for the headquarters.

They all walked to the door and Arthur rang the bell loudly.

"TRAITORS! FILTH OF MY BLOOD. YOU DIGUST ME!" they took a synchronized step back in shock. There was a banging inside and more yelling before a slat opened in the door. Mad Eye Moody looked out at them suspiciously.

'Hullo' he said loudly over the continued screaming. 'you're going to have to help me with the door. It sticks.' They all pushed at the door as Moody pulled and eventually with a protesting screech the door swung open and they all collapsed over the threshold.

'Yes well we really must get that fixed.' growled Moody. He eased himself out from the space between door and wall and strode over to the screeching portrait. He pulled the curtains shut with a snap and turned as a tall dark-haired man came striding down the hall.

'Hullo all' he said pulling Ron to his feet so the others could get up.

'Sirius' sighed Ron in relief 'I was wondering where you were'

'Well' said Mrs Weasley pulling herself up 'that was an interesting start.'

'I'm afraid it won't get any better.' said Sirius moodily 'The house is a mess. Me and Moody have cleared the kitchen and a few bedrooms but that's it.'

'Well' said Mrs Weasley briskly a manic glint in her eye Ginny knew all too well ' at least we won't be bored'

Everyone started to move towards the kitchen but Ginny just lay where she landed contemplating her new, shiny future as a cleaner. She stared at the ceiling and groaned, then a shaggy head moved into her line of vision and she jumped.

'You need a hand' Sirius growled at her. He had a low voice that was gravelly from disuse.

'No I think I'll just stay here thanks. They're only gonna talk about 'The Situation' in low, tense voices while Ron falls asleep and Fred and George plan something devious.'

'Yes, but they'll be food' he said eyes twinkling. Her eyes brightened and she got up.

'Lead the way' she said and he laughed.

Ginny was right about the conversation over dinner; they discussed 'The House', 'The Situation' and various other subjects needing capital letters and The's. Her attention wandered. She knew nothing important would be discussed in front of 'The Children'. Her eyes wandered over the kitchen, it obviously belonged in a dark wizard's house. The lighting was poor but the fire made it warm. Her eyes drifted over Mad Eye. She had spent many DADA lessons just looking at that face, you could watch it for hours and she had. She studied the broken, mangled nose and the deeply scarred eye socket with its madly whirling eye. Suddenly the eye stopped spinning and came to rest on her. It winked and she smiled. Mad Eye had always liked her because he generally mistook her in depth study of his face for the constant vigilance he was so fond of.

She looked away from him and turned her attention to the man across from her. Sirius Black the escaped convict was sitting two foot from her. She smiled inwardly. It wasn't every day you had dinner with an Azkaban escapee. He had finished his meal long ago and was glaring at his glass.

'If you stare any harder it'll shatter you know' she commented. He looked up surprised and grinned.

'Actually I was trying to turn it into firewhiskey' he joked.

'There's a bottle on the shelf y'know' she said gesturing.

'Ah but then people would know' I grinned back and he returned his attention to the other adults. He was soon looking depressed again. That was what happened if you listened to them she thought they depress you. She looked away from them and studied the table. It was deeply marked with burns and scars and looked like it had an interesting history. She stroked a hand over it and leaned closer. Her mother, mistaking this as a gesture of extreme tiredness meant to be read as an invitation for being sent to bed, said

'Ginny dear you should have been in bed hours ago' she looked around and noticed Ron, Fred and George were already asleep and looked at her watch. 'Well actually it's way past any of our bed times. We should all go up. Sirius if you would be so kind?

Sirius led them up the main staircase and dropped the off one by one at their rooms. As they walked through the hallways Ginny noticed that may of the rooms were still locked and strange noises came from behind some of them. Ron was dropped off yawning on the first floor and Fred and George on the second. Molly, Arthur and Mad Eye were on the third. Sirius led Ginny up to the forth floor where the staircase ended.

'Be very quiet' he said turning to her and whispering 'we don't want to wake anything up. This is the floor where we're bringing all the most dangerous or unpleasant things we find.'

'And that includes me?' she whispered. He chuckled.

'No. Your mother said you wanted a room of your own if at all possible so you're in the attic. It's very small but you won't have to share.'

'This place is huge' marveled Ginny as the corridor just kept going.

' The Most Noble House of Black' he sneered 'parts were for servants though. Like the kitchen we ate in; that never would have been visited by the family. Its all very old-fashioned.' They reached the end of the corridor and Sirius opened a door made to look like paneling. Inside was a tiny wooden staircase.

'This is the way to the servant's quarters. I personally prefer them to the rest of the house' he said voice rising as they climbed away from the fourth floor. He led her up onto a narrow landing through a trapdoor with a protective covering of cobwebs. 'Won't be catching Ron up here then' thought Ginny. Sirius led her into a small clean dry room and lit a candle with his wand. Then he moved to the door saying

'Sleep well Ginny'

'Night Sirius' she said and heard the door click.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry I haven't updated this in so long its just I have it written on paper and it takes for ever to type up. Thank you to those who reviewed it was very much appreciated

Disclaimer- disclaimed, not for profit etc etc

What I said in the summary now actually happens….I know….wow, right?…..

Chap 2

Ginny flopped onto the bed, she was completely knackered. No-one, not even someone who had grown up with them should be allowed to be confined in a car with Fred and George for a significant part of the day. She noticed her trunk in the corner and got up to pull it over to the end of the bed. She rummaged around and came up with some things she could probably pass off, at a pinch, as pajamas. She pulled them on and lay down; hoping she wouldn't dream.

oooooooooo

Sirius closed Ginny's door quietly and walked across the landing to his room. He moved across the floor pulling off clothes as he went and leaving them where they fell. Today had been difficult to say the least. They had found yet another Boggart this morning and he had been forced yet again to listen to James and Lily telling him that their deaths and Harry's orphanage were all his fault. Merlin how he hated Boggarts. He flopped down onto the bed with very little doubt he would dream tonight.

ooooooooooo

She walked into the bathroom unable to stop herself and hissed at the tapes as she approached the sinks. She stood still as the passage opened and then jumped in. Ginny walked through the passages under the dungeons and then froze as she saw the figure in the main chamber. It turned and fixed her with the cold stare and smirking mouth that still haunted her.

"Hello Ginny" he said.

oooooooooooo

"Oh Sirius. Why did you do it. Why did you betray us, we were your friends" she said

"I didn't. It was……." He said backing away.

"Oh don't give me that Padfoot" James interrupted harshly.

"I didn't. I never….." he groaned falling to his knees.

"Come on, Lily leave the traitor on his knees where he belongs. I don't want you near him."

They turned and left him , broken on the floor.

Oooooooooo

He woke up lurching forward, gasping for air and bathed in sweat. He buried his face in his hands their figures burned onto the back of his eyelids. He stooped seeing them awake when he left the dementors but he still saw them in his dreams. Before Azakaban he hadn't known that even memories that came from Boggarts could be used by dementors. He'd had a very rude awakening.

Then he lifted his head hearing a noise; a scream. Jumping out of his bed he ran out of the room. The noises were clearer in the hall coming from Ginny's room.

"No, Tom no. Please. No that never happened; not that way. I didn't do it. I didn't mean to."

_What was happening to her? Had something broken out of the fourth floor? _He ran across the hall and yanked her door open. She was alone and still asleep but thrashing and screaming with her hands over her ears. He ran to her and grabbed her trying to wake her up. She jerked away from him but he grabbed her other shoulder as well holding her down.

"Ginny! Ginny! Wake up its only a dream. Ginny!" Her eyes snapped open but stayed unfocused. She turned her head and strained to the side muttering

"So horrible…….so real….talking to me…"

"Ginny its alright, whatever it is its not real." He said easing off her. She turned her head focusing on him and suddenly his arms were full of sobbing redhead. He was slightly shocked but turned so he was leaning back against the headboard with her in his lap. This was certainly a change from the mischievous ball of fire he had met that afternoon.

"Its alright you're safe; you're awake now."

This was so stupid. Who was he to comfort anyone about nightmares when his plagued him asleep or awake. Still he had to try.

"Tell me what it was you were dreaming about."

"I can't." she croaked.

"Why not?"

"You'll tell my parents."

"I won't" he said stroking her back "We can make a deal; I won't tell them about this and you won't tell them…er…..ah; that I came to rescue you from the big bad monsters I assumed were attacking you completely unarmed." _What had he been planning to use? Hash language?_

"You were gonna rescue me?"

"Yes" Apparently that was all that mattered. Merlin women could be odd. "Now tell me what you dreamed." She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"It was Tom Riddle again."

"Who?"

" Tom was who Voldemort was before….well everything. He possessed me through a diary in my first year and forced me to open the Chamber of Secrets. Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah. Me'n the other Marauders tried to find it quite a few times." Her head shot up into his chin knocking his head back into the headboard.

"You were a Marauder?" she squeaked

"Yes" he said rather amused and rubbing the back of his head. The ball of energy was back.

"Fred and George practically worship you guys….Padfoot…….. and Lupin must be Moony….oh it all makes sense now! Anyway" she said turning serious again and leaning back against his chest "In the dream I'm back in the chamber only this time Harry dies and I'm a ghost. He taunts me and says that I'm the weak one; the only one who would have done it."

"No. That's not true." he said

"Isn't it? Then why did Lucius give the diary to me? Why didn't I fight him?"

"You couldn't have." he said gently "Voldemort's the most powerful dark wizard the world has ever seen. Wait a minute……did you say Lucius? As in Lucius Malfoy? How dare he? I knew he was a bastard but…." Ginny smiled up at him he'd actually growled. He was protecting her even though he didn't have to.

"Thanks Sirius" she said touching his cheek and yawning

"Oh" he said starting to move "I really ought to let you sleep now."

"No" she said quickly fear starting to creep back into her eyes "Could you just….stay until I fall asleep and…"

"Check you don't dream again?" he said gently understanding perfectly. She looked at him pleadingly

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's the next chapter only a day after the other. So go me! I 'm actually off school today so you might even get the next one soon as well! I know its very short but the next one will be longer. Its kinda fluffish

Chapter 3

Ginny woke early as usual and found she was very warm;which was strange because Grimmauld Place was cold and damp and there were no warming charms on her covers yet. She opened her eyes to see……a chest……a bare chest…a bare tattoed chest. They were nice tattoos too. _Ginny _she thought _find out just who this is you're asleep on_. Her eyes traveled upwards _Oh I remember now_. She relaxed and then realized that he probably wouldn't remember either and fixed her eyes on his face to watch his reaction. _Well this should be fun_.

It didn't take long. First he tried to move and realizing he couldn't opened his eyes blearily. At the sight of her grinning so close to his face he shrieked and jumped backwards his head slamming into the headboard. Ginny stared openmouthed.

"You shrieked!" she said delightedly and dissolved into giggles.

"I did not shriek" he growled "I gave a manly yelp."

"The important thing is that you believe that" she said calmly patting his chest. "Anyway while I was waiting for you to wake up I was wondering are these tattoos permanent? Because even if they aren't I don't think you should get rid of them."

"Ginny' he said staring at her in disbelief and wondering slightly at her sanity "you wake up and find an escaped convict who you met only yesterday in your bed so you give him fashion advice?"

"Well what do you want me to do? Scream and run away? Plus it's not like there was anything dodgy about it; you were just doing me a favour. And I'm wearing clothes." she said lifting the blankets to check, just in case they had magically disappeared overnight, "And you're wearing….well…. most of yours and its not like anyone's gonna find out anyway. I doubt anyone even knows how to get up, apart from maybe Mad Eye and he could just look through the walls anyway…..oh sweet Merlin, Mad Eye can look through walls; just think of the things he must have caught people doing!... Arrrgh!... He must have mental scars to match his physical ones!...What's wrong?" Sirius, who had started laughing about half way through her monologue was now choking and gasping.

"Nothing" he forced out "not a damn thing…….apart from the fact we really ought to get up soon. I want a shower for one."

"Oh I want one of them too…. 'cept I kinda don't know where it is."

He took her along the end of the hall where the tiny servant's bathroom was and bowed to her jokingly.

"Ladies first." He said and walked off down the corridor.

When she came out Sirius was waiting with a bundle of clothes under one arm.

"Your turn."

'Thanks. You have a lovely singing voice by the way." He said grinning.

"Arrgh. You listened!" she said smacking his arm; embarrassed "You weren't supposed to do that!"

"I _am_ sorry." he said still grinning "How shall I _ever_ repay you?"

"I'll have to think about it; I can't think of anything bad enough at the moment but be afraid, be very afraid." Sirius was smiling slightly wistfully now.

"It's been a long time since I've had to do a dare."

"Well welcome home Padfoot."

He went in the shower and she went to her room and got changed into a pair of Fred's old jeans and her favorite green top. She went out into the hall and found Sirius toweling his shaggy black hair and waiting for her.

"Think of anything yet?" he asked almost eagerly.

"Oh no. I plan on leaving you in suspense _much_ longer than that!" She glared at the trap door in the middle of the floor. "Do we really have to go down all those stairs just to get to breakfast?"

"'Fraid so."

"Bugger."


	4. Chapter 4

Well I'm starting this now but it looks like it's gonna take forever to type up so it could be a while till you actually get it. Ooooh no its actually the same day.

Chapter 4

Over the next few days they spent most of their time cleaning and moving any dangerous objects they found to the fourth floor which Molly had strictly forbidden any of the children to go near. In her preoccupation with 'The Situation Outside' she failed to notice that Ginny walked through it every morning and night with Sirius.

Ginny joked and chatted with Sirius every morning and night in the attic and on their way up and down through the house. She had not dreamed since her first night at headquarters and was happier and more energetic for it. She was grateful to Sirius for the temporary respite from Tom and watched sadly every morning as the cheerful, happy Sirius she was getting to know fade as he rejoined the world 'the Adults' were living. This was a world filled with things Sirius could do nothing to help with. She knew he despised his helplessness. He was a man of action condemned to cleaning and captivity.

But she could tell this wasn't all that was bothering him. It was clear he wasn't sleeping well and he seemed slightly afraid. He was becoming more and more restless and waited longer and longer to go to bed at night. On the fourth night she found out why.

She had gone to the bathroom several hours after everyone had retreated to their rooms, away from the quite literal war with the house. Her mind was filled with thoughts of how stressed out Sirius had been at dinner and her body was twitchy from an extra cup of coffee she probably shouldn't have drunk. She went to the loo and then stood staring into the bathroom mirror. Her hazel eyes were comparatively awake in an otherwise drowsy face and her hair was wild from tossing and turning. She picked up a brush and ran it through her curls, sighing she turned to go hoping that now she would be able to get some sleep.

She crept along the corridor trying not to wake Sirius knowing from her first night that he must be a light sleeper. As she walked past his door she heard his voice. _Had he caught her?_

"No Lily, James, please. It wasn't me!"

He was having a nightmare. Well she would just have to go and wake him up then. She walked in hesitantly but seeing him twisting and turning on the bed she rushed over to put him out of his misery. She knew what it was like when every second of a nightmare was hell. She sat down and reached out

"No, it wasn't me. I didn't do it. No, please."

When she touched his shoulder he woke instantly and jerked forward enveloping her in his arms.

"It's ok Sirius, it's not real. Its ok." He was hot and soaked with sweat.

"This feels familiar." He choked out drawing away slightly.

"Yes and now its my turn to ask you what you were dreaming about."

"And my turn to say I can't tell you."

"Sirius I think you need to. I've seen how afraid you are to go to bed; how you delay it to the last second. All this stress can't just come from feeling useless." She said pleadingly and he dropped his head onto her shoulder in defeat.

"It's James and Lily: Harry's parents." He said into her shoulder. She knew but didn't interrupt. "They accuse me of betraying them."

"But you didn't." she argued

"No but I persuaded them to use Wormtail."

"And then _he_ betrayed them." She persisted

"I know but I just can't help feeling guilty" he sighed "I usually dream every night but I hadn't since I woke you up from your nightmare." He said pulling away "That's why I've been restless. I was waiting for the dream again." He was ashamed to admit it but it felt good to talk to someone with similar problems and could understand.

"It's ok Sirius." She said reaching out to him "It's good that you feel guilty; the guilt's just one more reminder that you're no traitor. No traitor good ever feel guilty for something he didn't even do."

"Thanks; that actually helps." He said and meant it.

"Anytime." She slumped down onto the bed. "You know what our problem is Padfoot? We can't forgive ourselves for things we had no power to stop."

"I guess we're just too noble." He said half jokingly lying down and unconsciously pulling her to him.

"We could probably stop dreaming if we forgave ourselves you know?" she said and he snorted.

"Well I know that won't be happening anytime soon"

"I nearly killed a half dozen people and closed Hogwarts. I don't think that really warrants forgiveness either."

"So we're stuck."

"Well at least we'll have company.

The next night Ginny dreamed again but was woken only shortly after she met Tom by Sirius. He told her she had actually called out for him. It seemed her dream-self was actually developing some sense. It must be getting very chilly in hell.


End file.
